Don't Ever Look Back
by alexamariesalvatore
Summary: She did it. Finally after all of those years pretending to be 100% committed to a relationship that was suffocating her, Elena Gilbert ran away and never looked back. Stelena and maybe others ;)
1. Chapter 1

She did it. Finally after all of those years pretending to be 100% committed to a relationship that was suffocating her, Elena Gilbert ran away and never looked back.

Unlocking the door to her apartment, Elena Gilbert was dead set on having all of her belongings packed by the time the clock struck 11. It was already 8:30 pm and she was exhausted after a long day of work. Being a waitress really wasn't what Elena had planned for her future. She had these big, elaborate plans of becoming a journalist for a big fashion magazine or maybe running her own publishing company. Never in her life had she thought she would throw that all away for a 3 year relationship with a guy she thought was 'the one'. Only after a year and a half years of dating each other, Elena decided to make the decision to move to LA with her boyfriend Richard Ward, who had a dream of owning his own company out west. Aunt Jenna and her brother Jeremy had begged and pleaded Elena not to go, not only just before she would start her fall semester at University of Virginia, a college she dreamed of going to since the age of 5. Even her best friends Bonnie and Caroline tried to convince her to stay, for the sake of them. But in the end, they all lost the argument and she abandoned them for reasons she doesn't fully understand. Now here she is, hair in a messy ponytail covered by a baseball cap with only a t-shirt and shorts on, sitting on the stairs of her and Richard's apartment with her one-way plane ticket clutched in her fist to Virginia and her luggage, waiting patiently for him to arrive home and deciding the best way to tell him that she is heading back to Virginia to escape the smothering smog of the city, and to escape the overpowering hold he held over her head. The move to LA completely changed the relationship she had with Richard. With the success of his company, he became distant, rude, violent, controlling and a verbally abusive drunk. Earlier that week Elena had called her Aunt Jenna for the first time in months and told her that she was coming home. After Jenna had stopped crying and Elena gained her composure, Jenna asked no questions about why she was coming home and for that Elena was thankful. She told her that Jeremy will pick her up at the airport when her flight arrived. She hung up the phone with a new found joy in her heart and for the first time in a long time, she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Now her she is, 5 days later, waiting in complete silence for the moment that would set her free.

Her flight left at 4:30 in the morning, because the earlier the time was the faster she was out. She heard the faint sound of keys attempting to unlock the door and every time the person on the other side failed to unlock the door, he would grunt. "Great", Elena thought to herself, "he's wasted." Richard then stumbled into the living room and tried to make his way up the stairs but was blocked by the human wall that was Elena. Towering over her, she stood before him, her legs trembling. Swallowing the fear rising in her throat, she looked him dead in the eye and said,"I'm leaving for Virginia. I'm going back home to my aunt, and my brother and my best friends and most importantly, back to my life. This relationship, or if you would even call it that, is suffocating me and I can't breathe. You've changed so much and frankly I'm sick of being treated like garbage. I deserve more respect and more attention and I need to be with someone who is willing to give it to me." As Elena rambled, she hadn't noticed the anger that was ever present in Richard's face. He took his large hand and grabbed her forcefully by the neck, effectively crushing her wind pipe. He looked at her with pure hatred and she struggled to get loose but he only gripped tighter. "Let me tell you something Elena," he said her name like it was poisonous,"This is the cold, hard truth. You are worthless. I would be surprised if your family welcomed you home with open arms. You are a disappointment to me, your family and your friends. You are nothing, Elena Gilbert. So you get the HELL out of this apartment, this town, and when they don't accept you for the absolute trash you are, don't expect me to be here waiting for you." With every word he said, it wounded Elena far greater than the pain she felt in her throat. He threw her to the ground and stepped over her to go to bed, she assumed. Tears were freely flowing down her face as she rubbed her tender throat. There would be a definite mark visible on her neck, but the permanent scar on her heart would never be seen. She picked herself up off the floor, brushed herself off, grabbed all of her bags and ran like a bat out of hell.

She arrived at LAX, went through security, checked in her bags and now it was just a waiting game. Sitting there gave her a lot of thinking time, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because she listed a bunch of things in her mind that would take effect once she landed in Virginia. She would not once think about Richard and all the pain he has caused her. She would live a life that was absolutely Dick free. She would not trust any male that would happen to show up in her life after this escapade. It was also a curse because it gave her time to think of all the horrible things that Richard and said and done to her. Already breaking her first rule she set for herself merely minutes ago, she wiped angrily at her tears and calmed herself down. After texting Aunt Jenna that her flight should be leaving soon, Elena heard her flight being called and stood up, grabbed her carry on and walked right into that airplane that would carry her farther from her nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena jolted awake as the voice overhead announced that they have landed in Virginia. Sitting upright to stretch, she felt a dull throbbing in her throat. Tendering touching her neck, she winced and cursed silently under her breath,'that asshole'. She opened up her compact mirror and noticed bruises lightly scattering her long neck, nothing to suspicious she thought. As the plane began to land, all Elena could think about is how happy she was in that moment and how she hasn't felt that happy in a long time. The thought of her younger brother waiting for her just outside the gate made her feel a combination of anxiety and utter joy. After the pane landed, Elena grabbed her carry on and booked it out of the plane. Practically sprinting through the terminal, she caught sight of an extremely well built, brown haired Little Gilbert, his back facing her. Elena grinned and started running full speed for him and when she was close enough, she leaped onto his back, the action almost causing him to totally face plant but his sturdy body kept them up. Just as quickly as she attached herself to him, she jumped off his back and waited for him to turn around. As he stood before her, gone was the little brother that used to follow her around like a lost puppy and was replaced with a young man, grinning from ear to ear. Wrapping his arms around her in a massive bear hug, she threw her arms around him and continuously whispered how much she missed him and how sorry she was. Elena hadn't realized how much she was crying until Jeremy whined about her staining his favorite shirt, but Elena couldn't help but notice the ghost of tears swimming in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and that's how they walked out of the airport, with a lighter heart and better expectations on the horizon.

On the way home, Elena had criticized every one of Jeremy's music choices until she found 'The a Team' by Ed Sheeran on his CD mix. She looked up at him, raised her eyebrows and he shrugged while smiling and she cranked the radio louder and sang her little heart out. In that moment, she has never felt more free. Once the song ended, she settled into her seat and looked out the window. Jeremy took the opportunity to lower the radio and clear his throat. Elena glanced over at him, preparing herself for what was coming. A heavy feeling made itself present in her beating heart.

"You know that I am so, so, SO happy that you decided to move back home Lena. I don't think I have ever been so excited to see you. I know that you might not be ready to talk about what happened with Dick- I mean Richard- but I just want you to know that Aunt Jenna and I aren't going to pressure you okay? You can tell us when you feel totally ready. We love you so much, just know that,"he finished awkwardly.

Hearing that coming from her little brother's mouth, and knowing that he meant it, created tears in Elena's eyes that threatened to spill over. She smiled tenderly and Jeremy and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Jer, you don't know how much that means to me." He smiled brightly at her and said,"Just know whatever he did to you, I'm gonna punch him so hard in the mouth that he won't even remember his own name."

And she laughed. And laughed some more which earned a 'what the hell' look from Jeremy just as he was pulling into the driveway of a home she thought she'd never see again. Jeremy hadn't even parked the car and Elena was half way between a jog and a sprint to her front door. Just as she was about to grab the handle and push, she ran right into Aunt Jenna's arm, and let the sobbing begin. You could barely understand what either one of them were saying because it was muffled by loud sobbing and hugs. When they finally calmed down enough to move the lovefest inside, Jeremy was mumbling about PMS and emotions as he carried Elena's bags upstairs into her room, Jenna essentially gave Elena the same speech Jeremy did.

"I just want you to be happy Elena, that's all I want. And if you being here and away from him makes you happy, then I'm not gonna question it because I love you so much," Jenna admitted to Elena while she held her face in both hands.

"There is nothing that could make me happier than I am in this moment, Aunt Jenna." Elena grabbed her aunts hand and dragged her to the kitchen for a much needed catch up. They talked about everything from Jeremy to Alaric to the town and pretty much any topic ever. Elena asked how Bonnie and Caroline were doing, but wasn't sure why because she was catching up with them tomorrow at Caroline's house.

"Actually," Aunt Jenna said suddenly,"there are two new guys that just moved into the Salvatore boarding house just recently. Two brothers. Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I think Stefan is your age and Damon is a little older. They are actually taking over the Grill because Zach wants to travel or something random like that and both of them extremely good looking..." She finished with a wink NS sly smile.

"Oh please Aunt Jenna, the universe doesn't like me that much. They think of ways to ruin my life, not to make it better by placing two gorgeous men in a small town in the middle of Virginia."

"Can you guys like, I don't know, not talk about attractive men when I'm trying to eat?" and in that moment Elena and Jenna turned to look at Jeremy who had maybe 2 slices of pizza crammed into his mouth.

"You are so gross Jer," Elena laughed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind him in the chair he was sitting in,"but I've missed you."

**A/N: Sorry for the Jeremy Gilbert that is involved in this, after last weeks episode I think I needed to just obsess over him for a little bit! Expect a Stelena encounter in the next chapter! ;) Thank you all for the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

"So okay, I just want you to hang this up like right by the TV. Nooo, like, move it over a little bit. Okay and maybe up some? Okay riiiight there, okay great!" Caroline Forbes said while clapping her hands together. "I can't believe I haven't hung that up yet! My father would kill me if I left a piece of what he calls 'artwork' stashed somewhere in the basement," she said with a laugh.

It was little after five and Caroline was preparing for her girls night with Elena and Bonnie. To say she was excited to see her best friends was an understatement. She had really missed Elena and she wanted to make sure tonight was full of fun. Earlier at the grocery store, Caroline talked a little bit with Jenna, hoping that the two best friends could help Elena talk about LA so she could cope with what had happened. And leave it to Caroline Forbes to get answers, but she wouldn't push the touchy subject if she felt Elena wasn't ready. Yet, anyway.

"You just, leave pieces of artwork laying around your house?" Caroline turned to the man that was helping her hang up the picture.

"Okay don't judge me. Sorry that my dad is a little on the artsy side and assumes that you aren't an actual human being unless you have any type of artwork from Picasso or whatever his name is." The man smiled and laughed at her.

"Ask my why I became friends with you in the first place," replied the blonde while rubbing her temples with her thumb and forefinger.

"I actually believe it was for my charming attitude and the ability to hang up pricey paintings," he said with a sarcastic tone. Giving him a sarcastic glare and a not so friendly gesture, Caroline began ushering him out.

"You have to leave like now because Elena and Bonnie should be here in like a half hour and does it look like I'm ready? No, don't answer that. Out please!"

"Aww, come on Care! Can I at least stay for the last 20 minutes of this basketball game? Your TV is way better than mine and I'll miss you too much!,"he pleaded desperately.

"Gross, that last part was not needed. Fine, but you are gone as soon as my friends arrive okay? You can meet them sometime maybe never but not tonight, you are kinda repulsive so I don't want them to be exposed to that..." she said as she disappeared with a wink and a wave. Grabbing the remote and making himself comfortable, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and continued watching basketball.

* * *

"Aunt Jenna! I'm leaving now! I'll probably be back tomorrow sometime! Call me if you need anything!" Elena shrugged her bag onto her shoulder, grabbed her keys from her dresser and made her ways down the stairs. Looking around for Jenna, she could only see Jeremy sitting on the couch playing Xbox with his headphones in. Being the big sister she is, she walked over to him, grabbed his headphones out of his ears and stood in front of the TV with a wide grin on her face.

The appalled face of Jeremy Gilbert stared back at her and exclaimed,"ELENA, what the hell!? I was THIS CLOSE to beating Matt Donavan" he held up his fingers to show that he had, in fact, been close to beating Matt.

"Matt, still plays this crap? That's pretty typical actually, not much has changed there. But, little brother, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and if you need anything just call or text me. Oh and tell Jenna I said bye." Jeremy gave her a look and she kissed his head. Laughing as she made her way out the door, she turned and realized how good it was to be back.

* * *

"Seriously, please get out! You being a boy really messes with the whole point of girl's night, okay?" After Caroline walked out of the bathroom, she could tell he was still sitting on her couch. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and started getting up until she had a faint glimmer of hope in her eye that he was actually leaving, then he sat down again.

"That's it, you're a dead man," Caroline said in her no nonsense tone. She grabbed him by the forearm and literally dragged him to the front door. She opened it forcefully and threw him out of the door, but in the process he completely ran over a tall girl with long dark hair. Elena was lying totally on her back and the man was lying on top of her.

"Oh my gosh! Elena, are you okay?! I am so sorry, it was the only way to get this big idiot out of my house!" she said frantically as she pushed him off of Elena and helped pull Elena on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine Caroline. I'm just surprised by the greeting," she joked. Caroline and Elena locked eyes and hugged for what seemed like forever. "I've missed you so much" "I've missed you too!" "Please don't ever leave me again, promise okay?" "Caroline, you are so dramatic but that's what I love about you."

While the girls were talking, the assaulter was standing in the background awkwardly. He cleared his throat and Caroline turned in his direction.

"Oh oh my gosh! Sorry that was rude, Elena, I'd like you to meet my good friend Stefan Salvatore." Elena walked forward and laid her eyes on probably the most handsome guy she has ever seen. His hair was perfect, he had deep forest green eyes and you could totally tell he worked out. 'Aunt Jenna was NOT lying', Elena thought. He smiled at her and she felt something very unfamiliar in her heart. She avoided the feeling and stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert." He couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She had the most beautiful choclate brown eyes he had ever seen. Her long, dark hair framed her face perfectly and she was tall and lean. Definitely Stefan's type. But he could tell she was very guarded and he made a mental note to ask Caroline about her story later.

"Yes, and he was just leaving," the blonde said as she gave Stefan one final shove out the door. He turned to go, but stole one last glance to Elena."It was nice meeting you Elena. See you around." And with that, he was gone.

"Okay so now we just have to-Elena. Hello Elena? What is that look?" Elena snapped out of the daze she found herself in and played it cool,"Nothing Caroline, there is no look." She tried her best at a serious face and failed miserably,"how do you know him?"

"Oh well, he works at the Grill and I was there one time with, okay not exactly with Tyler but Tyler was there just not with me, and he said something to me about being a stalker and one thing led to another and boom, best friends yadda yadda, all is well. Why... do you have a thing for him or something? I could totally set you up just say the word!" Caroline practically jumped at the thought. Taken back by the sudden offer, Elena nonchalantly shrugged. Already on to the next task at hand, Caroline dragged Elena's hand while saying,"now we just wait for Bonnie!" It was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! College makes me want to quit life, like all the time. As you can see I love the Stefan/Caroline friendship (Caroline is my girl ;)) and now Jeremy will always pop up somehow because of recent events in a certain life ruining television show *cough* Please rate and review! Until next time, Alexa :) **


End file.
